Shopping for love
by Shugo Chara Jazz-chan
Summary: Both Amu and Kukai have liked each other since they first met. Maybe for once shopping helps them both out, in more ways than one. I know crap summary but its my first story, so yeah. Includes hints of another fandom you might know?
Hiya all. My names Jazz-chan, and today I shall bring you my first story, which is Shugo chara! I know some people dont like this pairing, so sorry, but its my first FanFiction. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are twins, not the same person! At least in my story it is.

Oh and after this will be smut, lots of it. But that will only be with other fandoms I'm in. Maybe this one (cackles with laughter)...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I only own the plot and OC's. Otherwise Amu really would end up dating all of her crushes.

. . . .

The walk home from school took long enough. She realised that after the first day to her new school. But, unlike the rest of her friends, she actually had someone to talk to and not be lonely.

Kukai. The best friend anyone would want. And she had him. But now, at the age of 16, she realised her feelings had grown stronger and stronger each passing year. By now, she called call her feelings love.

. . . .

By the time she arrived home, Kukai had gone into his slumber of 'I may be active but this takes forever' state. Amu waved him off to his house, which was next to hers. He started to complain again.

"Hinamori, cant I come around instead. I'm sure Midori will allow me, even though Tsugumu will have another mini-attack like last time. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee?" He asked, well whined. She gave in after about 3 minutes because he made an adorable pouty face at her. 'Dang it Amu, no' she thought to herself as another large blush crept from up her neck. She was glad that Kukai hadn't noticed.

Before she or Kukai could say another word, the door opened to Amu's mum, Midori, ready to go with Amu's dad, Tsugumu, behind her. Both adults startled for a moment at the two teens, before Midori brought them in. "Amu, Kukai, no messing around. We are going to Ami's school play, so I had a feeling that Kukai would want to stay over and placed some money for you to get a takeaway. If you want you can cook, but clean up afterwards," she told them before noticing her husband had stiffened. She knew what was about to happen, so she dragged him behind her with him moaning about how there's a boy in the house again, and with his eldest daughter. Both teens chuckled to themselves as they went to the kitchen table, where 7,000 yen laid, and a note beside it. The pair read the note before deciding to order a Dominos with deserts.

. . . .

After talking, doing homework and relaxing after eating a large meal, The rest of the Hinamori family came through the door. Amu and Kukai were oblivious to the family as they sat and laughed at the Tv show that was then playing.

"Nooooooo, my baby's growing up!" Tsugumu cried out, shocking the two teens on the couch. The two females with him shook there heads at his antics whilst he ran away. To the bathroom. Again.

Ami ran off to her dad, as Midori checked the kitchen and came back to seeing Kukai getting ready to leave. She watched as the teens conversed between each other before Kukai turned to face Midori with a grin.

"Thank you Midori for allowing us to get a takeaway tonight," he told her politely, and she just answered back, "no problem. You know you are welcome any time."

He nodded before turning to Amu, giving her a hug (giving her a look of a tomato), and quickly said, "see you tomorrow, Hinamori."

Midori watched her daughter smile back and sent him off with a wave of her hand. She knew of her daughters feelings for the older boy, and knew that he would do her good. Smiling, she walked off while telling her daughter to get prepared for bed, seeing the time on the clock.

. . . .

By morning, Amu had told her mum of what Kukai had meant when he said he'd see her today. "We talked with our friends a few days ago and decided to go to the city. We're meeting at Starbucks in an hour." She watched her mum nod before finally finishing getting ready with her bag, purse and phone with earphones. She watched as her mum gave her about 10,000 yen before shooing her off. She knew her daughter was going to tell Kukai, or he tell her, so they could finally be together, considering the fact it was so obvious. But as a mum, she hoped that whatever happened is for the best.

. . . .

At the Starbucks inside of the mall, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Nade, Sami, Utau and Ikuto were waiting for Amu. Since they had each gotten coffees, they decided to ask questions around the group whilst they wait.

"So, Souma-San, what's this rumour about you and Hinamori-San together?" Asked Tadase, a glare in his words as he spoke to the older boy opposite him. Kukai gave a small blush and just stuttered out, " N-nothing-ings true, though I wish it was," he spoke to himself, hoping no one heard him. Unlucky for him, Ikuto heard him and gave a large smirk to his sister, who gave an identical one back. Moat people got scared when they were told that they were siblings, mainly because of the devious things they could do and plan.

"Is that so Kukai," the pig-tailed girl told the brunette beside her. Shr and him had broken up long ago since both thought about how they were more like siblings than anything, so she got all the juicy details of Kukai's crush and the pink haired teen.

After about 5 minutes torturing Kukai about Amu, said golden-eyed girl had finally turned up, with all 3 (Dia's staying in her egg, sorry) of her chara's floating beside her, arguing about who knows what while Amu blushed, as usual.

"Hello, Amu-Chan," Nadeshiko said politely as the three hyperactive chara's stopped arguing and turned to face the others. "Yoru," Miki yelled as she and the said chara rushed into a hug and floated around, spinning and giggling happily. The same went for Su and Rhythm who just held hands as Su blushed when she was kissed on the cheek. Out of the three, Ran and Daichi's squealing beated all of them, jumping up and down, playing soccer, doing about half a dozen handshakes and finally hugging. Everyone laughed at that once the two pulled apart and whilst Daichi gave Ran a kiss on the cheek and pulled her over to where he was sitting.

"Hello minna, sorry I'm late," apologised Amu as everyone just shook it off and grabbed their takeaway cups of coffee. Kukai passed a full cup of medium mocha frappe into Amu's hands. "They you go, so you don't get upset we all got one," whispered Kukai as he dragged the helpless girl behind him, ready for a fun packed day to start.

. . . .

By lunchtime, the girls had about 7 different types of bags from different shops, varying from Boux Avenue to the candy store only a floor above where they started. Compared to the boys, who had one, maybe two or three, they were loaded, and still had loads of money left over. Both groups had split off and decided to choose shops and a place to meet for lunch, then they would go into smaller groups where everyone was planning to get Kukai and Amu together.

They had all chosen to go to McDonalds, where the boys were waiting for the others to hurry up. Well, apart from Sami who had already arrived and planning something yet again with her cousin as usual, she had told them that they dont act normal, then started to talk about herself, to herself.

After a few minutes the girls finally piled onto the table. This caused both Sami and Ikuto to smirk, sending shivers down everyone's backs. The pair had then spoken at the same time, with the same words, scaring everybody even more of the mischievous cousins.

"Oh no, there's only two places too small. Amu, Kukai, go sit on that two seater table beside us," they monotonously spoke, knowing both of them would sit together. After the two had done that, Sami started to cackle in laughter while Ikuto just grinned.

After everyone chose what to eat (with Sami insisting that her half-brother loved happy meals too), they all settled into quietness, apart from the crunching of everyone eating.

No one noticed the way the pair by themselves kept glancing at each other then blushing. 'Shame really', Sami thought, 'they do look cute together'.

She sighed and continued eating her happy meal, playing with her toy half heartedly, at least till she's finished eating.

. . . .

After many arguments with the others, Amu and Kukai walked off to the sports shop, where they were both hoping to get new soccer gear.

Unknown to them, everyone was planning where to go to watch them.

. . . .

"Ooh, look Kukai. They have a new range of boots and pads out in stock now!" Amu squealed. Kukai brightened up and dragged Amu with him, as if she wasn't going to follow him in the first place...

They reached the newly collected stock and looked at each other with wide grins perched on their faces. Then, without needing to know dived in and called out the names of the prices of each piece to each other. As they were searching the came to the last piece right in the middle where both hands touched, and faces were only inches apart. Amu slightly jolted in shock when her hand touched Kukai's own.

"U-uh-h", Amu mumbled intelligently, her face becoming a tomato red in a seconds, possibly even out-redding the tomato itself. Kukai looked lost for words. 'She's so beautiful, I need to tell her soon' he thought as he quickly mumbled the price of the gear and picked up a pair of shin guards, hoisting the girl up and going to the register to pay. The long-haired teen grabbed a similar pair of shin pads and walked over to behind where Kukai was.

Once they had both payed they walked out, chatting and laughing before crashing into the three cousins.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii guyssssssss," Sami slurred, playing with her toy whilst bouncing to fall out boy from her headphones, her blue hair swishing in her face, even in a ponytail.

The other cousins sighed at her outburst and calmly told the pair that she was given candy by Yaya, again. All of them shook their heads and wondered how they handled the ADHD and dyslexic kid. It only helped in school that she was smart, otherwise she would have been kicked out long ago, like all the other schools she's been to.

They chatted for a while before Sami wandered off on her own again. Both other cousins quickly said their goodbyes before chasing the mentally insane teen. The two teens walked off towards other shops, somehow already knowing that they would be greeted by the others every so often.

. . . .

After shopping for another 4 hours, the two stopped at a small bakery shop that had recently opened. They ordered a jam filled doughnut each and walked out of the shop, mouths filled the yummy goodness.

Once finished, Kukai looked at Amu to find that there was some jam beside her lips. He leant forwards and wiped the jam with his finger, only to lick ot off then give a groan of approval. Amu looked at the emerald-eyed boy with large eyes, only making her look cuter towards the other.

Both of them had sat down at a bench that malls usually have to finish off their doughnuts, leaving their bags on the floor after tiredly carrying them for a small amount of time.

"You know, Hinamori, I've liked you for a while," the brunette whispered, "and because of that, with you be my girlfriend?" Amu stared shocked. She didn't know what to say so the first thing that came to her mind was kissing the boy and that's exactly what she did.

She leant over and kissed the boy sweetly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, only to fold together at the back of his head. She felt his arms automatically wrap around her waist and kissed him deeper. They went on like that till they heard a wolf whistle from somewhere near them.

"Geez, guys, keep it PG here. I'm younger than most of you which means that even the younger ones are in more danger than me being exposed to the weirdness of sexual activities that everyone will witness if you two dont stop snogging each other faces off," Sami complained. Everyone laughed at that and Nagi replied back to her, "we all know that you have already been exposed to 'the weirdness of sexual activities' Sami-chan."

The said girl nodded her head solemnly before tugging at Ikuto's t-shirt, already knowing that he knew what it meant. He nodded at her then at Utau who nodded back just as quick.

"Guys, its getting late. Lets go home cos I'm tired. Now where's the chara's," Ikuto wondered and the minute he said that they popped out. Each one went to their respectful owner before waving goodbye to their boyfriend/girlfriends. Sami's own chara's high-fived each other and sat down on her shoulders.

Everyone waved off and walked home in pairs, Amu and Kukai, Tadase and Nade, Rima and Nagi (the twins are going to meet up almost at home) and Yaya and Kairi.

The three remaining dragged their stuff with them as they ran to the entrance to the shopping mall, already pulling out their respective weapon's. The light-blue haired teen sniffed the air and shivered, a sign that a few monsters were near.

She lead the others to where she located the monsters but before doing so had a small chat with her cousins.

"Guys, if we cant fight them, leave me and get help from camp half-blood. My smells well to strong, but its what I get for having to godly parents," she quickly told them, making the scatter motion with her hands. The other two nodded. "Dont worry, we will, princess. Just be careful, both of you be careful," Ikuto reprimanded the girls. Sami knew what he meant, and the last thing she said before going into battle was, "If I don't make I, take them to camp straight away. I dont care how, just do so. At least there they can find out about their real parents, and find out why they speak a load of random languages, like Greek. After all, what's a Greek demigod got to do with their life they cant speak Greek?"

. . . .

Wow, this took a while to write. And I didn't think I could do it, at least I did finish it in the end.

Oh and be sure to comment if you know what fandom that was at the end of this one-shot, its become my favourite fandom so far.

My OC, Sami, has her name spelt like Sam then an e. Its the same spelling on my wattpad and AO3 accounts, where you can find the same story with the same name.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I know I did. And please, dont critize because if you've nothing nice to say, dont say it at all.

Hope to see you lovely readers soon.

Jazz-chan, out.


End file.
